It can be beneficial to be able to measure flow rate in a well. In addition, if flow rate can be measured at multiple different locations along a wellbore, amounts of fluids being flowed into or out of the wellbore at the different locations can be determined. Such information can be used, for example, to balance production or injection along the wellbore, to prevent gas or water coning, to ensure conformance or stimulation operations are proceeding as desired, etc. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of flow sensing in wells.